Party Time!
Plot Ashlyn (as seen in in the 12 dancing princesses barbie in the 12 dancing princesses) is shown getting ready for a night out, applying wearing her ballet outfit and her dancing slipper, unaware that heather, barry, lauren, philip and gregory is spying on her. She struts past him as he feigns sleeping in their bed and saunters out the door, hooking it shut with her foot. The moment she's gone, Heather ascertains that she's on her way and mocks her flamboyantly executed exit before dashing to the window and whistling to his alley children pals. When they look, he holds up a sign saying "TIME FOR Party!" and the Grimson, Diamond, Romanv, Pleakly, Rafeal, 79 children, 27 teenagers, 25 pre-teens 15 kindergarteners and 24 babies holler in delight and jump through the window. 27 guest the phonograph, 24 guest hammers away at the piano and the rest plays a tune on some wine glasses as Tudor children provides refreshments, Sub sandwich, hot dog and ballon for the teenager and The Pre-teen and a dessert for toddler and babies. But all the racket has disturbed the danver kid's beauty sleep and as they sits in bed frustrated, their body starts to mimic the instruments used in the music. Finally losing his rag, Charles, Hansel And Gretel storms out and accosts The tudor children, explaining (almost illegibly) that they's trying to get some sleep and cannot because of all the racket. Unsurprisingly, Tom and his pals don't listen and put Jerry through a painful and humiliating ordeal finishing with him getting his rear impaled with record pins. Furious, Charles, Hansel and Gretel proceeds to disrupt the proceedings personally by tearing out the phonograph's needle, shutting One of the 79 children in a drawer and slamming the piano lid shut on Benny's fingers, barely escaping their reprisal attempts. They lure them out by switching the radio on and then chase him after he pulls the plug. Jill tries to Punch one of them with they dustbin lid hat, but is left only with four taunting caricatures of Gretel imprinted in it. The Danver then backtracks as the bunch of big kids come after them, but he ceases their pursuit after lock the door, causing them to run flatout into it. Hiding behind a curtain, he nicks Kat's lid as he runs past then puts it in the kids's path as he comes running back. Trying to escape through a window shade, Charles, Hansel and Gretel is flattened and promptly tied up in the drawstring. With them out of the way, the childrens resume their party whilst leaving the danver trapped and forced to listen. This however, turns out to be the proverbial final straw for Jerry who decides to call in the big guns. Managing to negotiate his way over to the telephone, gretel proceeds to ring up Ashlyn to inform her of the unauthorized proceedings taking place in her residence. Ashlyn is shown dancing with her 11 sister when the phone rings. She answers it and, after confirming her location and identity, is startled to be informed of a party at her house. Immediately deducing who must be responsible for said party, Ashlyn (in the space of two seconds) slams the phone down and excuses herself before rushing out, sending her sister spinning. Outside, Ashlyn races down the street at 90 miles per hour, kicking up dust and debris as she speeds on her way. Not slowing her pace even as she approaches her house, Ashlyn crashes into the door with such force that it and part of the surrounding wall are ripped out and slide to a halt in front of the children, who stop playing at this sudden intrusion into their midst. When Heather opens the door, he sees Ashlyn standing there with her hands on her hips and (presumably) a furious look on her face. The moment she sees him, Ashlyn points her finger in dire accusation and shouts "Barrington!". Realising his life is in imminent danger, Barry slams the door shut on her and flees. However, Ashlyn's arm extends and grabs him by the tip of his hair and drags him back for a beating. Outside, the entire house crashes and thrashes about as Ashlyn unleashes her wrath upon the children, sending the roof sections flying into the air before the door flies open and Tom comes sailing out, shortly followed by 79 children, 27 teenagers, 25 pre-teens 15 kindergarteners and 24 babiss and in that order. One by one, they slam back home. Inside, Ashlyn badmouths the children and curses them for ruining her entire evening. To The danver's dismay, however, she decides to relax with a "little soft, soothing, hot........Jazz!", leaving them in the same position as before. Category:Episodes